


Единственный доступный им свет

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Спецквест от DG 2020 [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, UST, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Амелл вновь попадает к Архитектору, но на сей раз готова остаться с ним по своей воле.Автор:Ungoliant
Relationships: The Architect/Female Amell
Series: Спецквест от DG 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Единственный доступный им свет

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк — ксенофилия; автор вдохновлялся сказкой "Красавица и чудовище" (и считал, что чудовище красивее принца).

Зов догнал Амелл в странствиях, в одиночестве посреди нигде: с подступающим мраком эхом разлилась тревожная, нарастающая трель, пока не заглушила шаги, треск сухих веток и здравые мысли. Возможно, в глубине души она понимала, что для Призыва ещё рано, но скверна в крови не могла слушать здравые доводы и подсчёты оставшихся лет.

Когда-то Зевран говорил, что если приговорить первого попавшегося прохожего к смерти, в душе тот поймёт, за что именно: так и Амелл, кусая губы от злости, корила себя за участие в экспериментах Авернуса. Не следовало снова пить осквернённую кровь и верить — пусть и бессмертному — безумцу. Она подвела всех: и лекарство для Стражей не найдёт, и сгинет без вести, оставив друзей в неведении.

Зов колоколами гремел в голове, отгоняя сон и мешая сосредоточиться на окружении, поэтому Амелл продолжила путь ночью, уже наплевав на опасности. Скверна билась в крови так, что казалось, Мор наступил снова, и порождения тьмы по пятам преследовали её. Посох скользил в мокрой от пота ладони и натирал кожу до мозолей.

Далеко не сразу Амелл поняла, что погоня не чудилась: лязг доспехов и громкая поступь действительно окружали со всех сторон. В ночных тенях меж деревьев скользил сгорбленный силуэт с длинными руками — казалось, тот парил над землёй. Не размениваясь на меньшее, Амелл выпустила огненную волну, и от света ринулись в стороны мелкие генлоки. Знакомая зелёная вспышка отвлекла её внимание, и тут же в спину ударил кто-то тяжёлый, сбил с ног, навалился, прижал к земле и прорычал в ухо:

— Командор, ты не в порядке!

Эмиссар вынырнул из-за дерева, сплёл свои мерзкие чары и погрузил Амелл в долгожданное забытьё. Очнулась она уже под землёй, в логове Пробуждённых, где Зов был особенно силён. Её связали по рукам и ногам, не позволяя сбежать, но на сей раз хоть одежду оставили. Обессиленная Амелл выгибалась дугой, не в силах даже лежать спокойно, тело трясло в судороге, пока мысли метались испуганными птицами: «нужно бежать, найти помощь… ещё не всё потеряно!»

Она вздрогнула, когда лба коснулись тёплые пальцы и в поле зрения возникла тощая угловатая фигура — уж как Пробуждённым без Архитектора. Не в силах противостоять ему, Амелл буравила взглядом нелепую длинную митру, сросшуюся с кожей, и сиреневую с позолотой маску — неужто подарок из Орлея? Однако пальцы нежно, едва касаясь кожи, скользили по виску, успокаивая, укачивая на волнах сонливости, и Зов утихал вместе со страхами.

В замешательстве Амелл скосила взгляд ниже, на своё тело, однако не заметила характерных чёрных пятен, которые сроднили бы её с вурдалаками, да и чувство скверны вернулось в норму: в новом логове Архитектор вновь собрал большую группу порождений тьмы.

— Вам нужно отдохнуть.

Однако для Амелл нет ничего важнее ответов; она поймала его за руку, далеко не сразу осознав, насколько та тощая наощупь, словно все мышцы высохли и превратились в прах. Руку венчали длинные, заострённые, как у зверя, когти, но половина лица, не скрытая под маской, выражала вполне понятное недоумение.

— Как… я слышала Зов!

— Он ненастоящий. Мои братья тоже его слышали. Боюсь, и все Стражи тоже.

Амелл некогда отдыхать — она готова пуститься обратно в Башню Бдения, бежать без отдыха, лишь бы оградить своих людей от обмана, но Архитектор уверил, что Зов вернётся, стоит выйти на поверхность. Лучше вместе обдумать ситуацию, изучить феномен или дождаться, пока кто-то другой вмешается. В конце концов, она сама себя уговорила, что не успела бы никого спасти, ведь до Башни Бдения более недели пути.

Кроме того, Амелл отправлялась на поиски лекарства для Стражей, чтобы продлить срок их жизней, и встреча с Архитектором казалась если не добрым, то многообещающим знаком.

Тейг, в котором окопались порождения тьмы, не мог похвастаться архитектурными изысками, да и статуй Совершенных не было видно; Амелл понятия не имела, где оказалась: время безвозвратно стёрло название этого места. Пробуждённые тут же дали понять, что не выпустят её из лаборатории, пока Архитектор не разрешит, да и без припасов Амелл не протянула бы долго на свободе. Под пристальным надзором Уты она шла на поправку и, точно капризный ребёнок, упорно не желала пить подозрительные зелья. Видимо, Архитектор рассудил, что компания бывшего Стража должна успокоить Амелл, однако Уте и самой не нравилась роль няньки. Они обменивались грозными взглядами и дальше делали вид, что никого больше в комнате нет.

— Почему же ты пошла за ним? — бормотала Амелл, словно немая могла вразумительно донести свою позицию. Она понимала, что выпало на долю Молчаливой сестры, но предательство Ордена никакая печальная участь не оправдывала.

Библиотека, собранная Архитектором, стала для Амелл отдушиной: здесь в чистоте и в каком-то сакральном порядке выстраивались неизвестные и запрещённые Церковью книги, учебники по магии и алхимии, а также полный путеводитель по Тедасу от брата Дженитиви, который вряд ли подозревал, что через его взгляд о мире судит порождение тьмы. Церковники делили одну полку с Отступниками, Стражами, долийцами, гномами и кунари; несколько ветхих фолиантов — возможно, единственные в своём роде — укрывал магический барьер, и касаться их мог только Архитектор. Амелл с головой погрузилась в незнакомые книги, уповая на удачу, но лишь больше убеждалась, что в запретных знаниях слишком мало, собственно, запретного — одни расхождения с Песнью Света.

Архитектор часто навещал её, приносил вести, если те появлялись, и всегда поддерживал разговор, даже когда их споры неизбежно оканчивались руганью — со стороны Амелл, конечно: за прошедшие с последней встречи годы его видение мира во всём мире так и не изменилось. Он давал ей время на раздумья и возвращался, чтобы вновь вступить в дискуссию — о скверне и Стражах, жизни наземников и магии. Через маску Амелл чувствовала на себе не просто изучающий — голодный взгляд отшельника, единственного в своём роде, как артефакты в его коллекции.

Он знал кунлат и бегло говорил на эльфийском, хоть и называл его «языком рабов, а не истинным», наверняка и руничную письменность в древних тейгах мог расшифровать, позабытую самими гномами, но не различал в речи Амелл сарказм и шутки. Столь утончённого и в то же время странного собеседника она не встречала со времён Круга: восхитительная начитанность соседствовала в нём с потешной наивностью, растерянностью ребёнка, делающего первые шаги в новом мире. Вкупе с его внушительной, ужасающей внешностью совершенно нелепыми звучали вопросы, почему людям так важны на голове волосы. Он совершенно не имел понятия, чем занимались народы на поверхности, и Амелл взялась за разъяснения в надежде, что Архитектор в конце концов одумается.

Ута к ним не заходила, а тренировала Пробуждённых сражаться как Стражи, выбивала из них звериные повадки, используя лишь язык собственного тренированного тела и кустистые брови, которые выражали все грани её настроения. Амелл же была приглашена по иной причине: языком трепать. Дни напролёт, до сухости в глотке, она рассказывала о себе, о Церкви, об Инквизиции, как изменился мир буквально за семь лет, что хаос теперь стал неотъемлемой его частью, а подвиги Стражей канули в лету. Наверное, Архитектор и так это знал, но никогда не перебивал, когда хотел уточнить что-то для себя; очень скоро они пришли к негласному правилу, что не существует глупых вопросов — только невежество.

Амелл ловила себя на том, что улыбалась порождению тьмы куда чаще, чем самым близким друзьям в лучшие моменты жизни; встречи в библиотеке казались чересчур короткими, а ожидание новых — слишком уж затянутым. Голова чуть не лопалась от новых вопросов и нерешённых проблем, но тяжесть от полученных знаний оказалась столь же сладка, как боль в мышцах после тренировки. Низкий, хрипловатый голос Архитектора обволакивал Амелл и словно уносил в Тень наяву, отгонял демонов и Зов, который до сих пор царапал преграду в её сознании, оставляя лишь чувство наполненности.

Он не пытался бороться со скверной, а старался направить; в идеале — изучить её и подчинить, привести изменения к порядку. Так Архитектор намеревался взять под контроль своих собратьев и вылепить из них нечто большее. Скверна в его представлении была чем-то вроде божественной искры, дарующей жизнь — хоть и не в Церковном представлении. Он говорил, что порождениям тьмы тоже нужна вера, чувство значимости, место в этом мире — иначе личность не взрастить.

— Вы смотрите на звёзды, когда мечтаете, а мы — в чёрную слизь, расползающуюся по развалинам тейгов, гадая, почему мы такие, в чём причина. Признаться, и мне страшно открыть однажды, что высшего смысла не существует: мы просто появились, как все остальные существа, от эльфов до глубинных охотников, и никакой разницы нет.

— Если жизнь — цепь совпадений, то довольно удачная, разве нет? — отшучивалась Амелл, пока Архитектор впадал в тяжёлые думы. И без звёзд над головой она заглядывала вглубь так далеко, что становилось не по себе: неудивительно, что Церковь ограждала впечатлительных прихожан от раздумий.

— И снова мы пришли к тому, что Стражи — посредники между двумя видами, доказательство нашего совместного будущего. Скверна — не враг вам, а ключ к чему-то новому, я чувствую это.

— Ну, орлесианские красавицы точно не захотят, чтобы с них слезла кожа, а клыки мешали закрыть рот, так что лучше довести формулу до совершенства.

Амелл хоть и улыбалась, скосила взгляд на задумчивого Архитектора, да и тот с серьёзной миной изучал её реакцию.

— Не злитесь, я прекрасно понимаю, что время не пришло: скверна не изучена, древние боги всё ещё имеют власть над нами, а смертность при Посвящении — далеко не главная проблема: Стражи, как и Пробуждённые, не смогут дать потомство. Что до перемен, командор — ко всему можно привыкнуть, вы и сами знаете.

Отрадно было слышать, что Архитектор уже не собирался пробуждать драконов и заражать скверной города — Амелл хотелось верить, что в переменах немного виновата и она. Возможно, он и сам не понимал, как откровенничал с ней, когда рассуждал о незначительных для его миссии художественных произведениях и, конечно, делился мечтами, что доказывало наличие чувственной души. Пробуждение словно вскрывало залитую воском банку, где томилось нечто ценное, прекрасное — пугающее. Амелл не могла представить, каково это — осознать себя в теле осквернённого монстра с зудящей на краю сознания песнью древних богов… и остаться под землёй в окружении себе подобных, но пустых созданий.

Ей не хотелось отводить взгляд от сухих, длинных рук в золотых браслетах; даже когти он умудрялся беречь, хоть наверняка и чувствовал неудобство, когда работал с колбами и мелкими инструментами. В его случае изменённая скверной плоть отражала внутренний шарм — честнее, наверное. Архитектора словно опалило первородное драконье пламя, и кожа слилась с одеянием застывшей жидкостью — как же хотелось коснуться тех мест, ощутить, как вообще подобное возможно, не маска ли и это тоже. Амелл уже знала, что его касание тёплое, а значит, и сам он как она — живой, настоящий.

— Ты так много знаешь обо мне, но я о тебе — совсем ничего, — посетовала она и нервно облизнула губы, когда Архитектор наклонил набок голову, чуть развёл руки в стороны и застыл, пристально глядя на неё. Обычный человек отвёл бы взгляд, но эта жутковатая прямолинейность не пугала. Наоборот, подобные моменты напоминали, что он — создание из другого мира. Хотя отсутствие привычки складывать руки или сцеплять пальцы скорее говорило о непрактичности длинных когтей.

— Я уже говорил, что ничего не помню.

— Меня не интересует прошлое. Я хочу знать, какой ты сейчас.

— И что же вас интересует? Мне казалось, что впечатление обо мне уже давно сложилось, командор Амелл.

Он сидел в старом кресле с порванной обивкой как на троне — величественно, гордо выпрямив спину и вытянув на подлокотниках длинные руки — и всё равно был для Амелл высоким. Собственная дерзость казалась безумием, когда она медленно потянулась к его лицу и провела пальцами по орлесианской маске. В отличие от высокой чёрной митры с золотыми символами, она не вросла в голову, и Амелл задумалась, может ли Архитектор обнажиться до конца.

— Зачем тебе маска? — Собственный голос показался хриплым из-за пересохшего вмиг горла. — В смысле, она же тебя не скроет… ты же такой…

— Уникальный? — впервые ей показалось, что Архитектор пошутил, хотя его тонкие серые губы не дёрнулись в усмешке. — Я думал, вас смущает мой внешний вид.

— Можно? — спросила она, поддев маску, но оставив на месте. Архитектор промолчал, что Амелл расценила как капитуляцию.

Её версия про растёкшуюся, как жидкий воск, кожу теперь казалась правдой: правый глаз был заметно суженным, но хотя бы на своём месте, зато левый сместился вниз и в сторону уха, где часть митры вросла в голову и словно стянула щёку. Как давно хотелось, Амелл провела пальцами по лоскутам кожи, обрамляющих затвердевшую, точно камень, ткань живой вязью.

— Что думаете теперь?

Даже его низкий хрипловатый голос — следствие травмированных голосовых связок. Скверна перестраивала его заживо, ломала, но не сломила: более гордого, изысканного и сильного волей существа Амелл никогда не встречала. Не отнимая руки, она проворчала:

— В маске ты ничего не видишь левым глазом. Передо мной можно не кокетничать.

Его дыхание обожгло ладонь, но лицо всё так же ничего не выражало. Возможно, эмоции обходились дорого растянутому, точно какое-то полотно, лицу.

— Вот значит как. Интересно.

Тонкие, как у скелета, пальцы заметно сжались на подлокотниках, словно Архитектор сдерживал необдуманный порыв. Сидеть и наблюдать — вот самая безопасная его тактика.

— Гадаешь, почему мне не противен твой вид? Ещё не понял, как мы похожи? — Амелл горько усмехнулась. — Дело не в объединяющей нас скверне — хотя и это тоже: там, на поверхности, я и сама монстр — может, чуть лучше порождения тьмы в глазах церковников и общества, но только потому, что людей не заражаю.

Сложно и словами передать, как здорово быть грешницей: говорить свободно, не боясь прослыть еретичкой, и видеть сквозь толстую стену лжи. Мир так и не стал в её глазах лучше, но определённо чище, словно муть в озере наконец-то осела.

Архитектор тоже поднял руку, повторяя за её движениями. Сухие пальцы оказались чуть шероховатыми по ощущениям, но аккуратными, и Амелл довольной кошкой потёрлась щекой, не боясь порезаться о длинные ногти. К счастью, он молчал, ведь объяснить свой порыв она и сама не могла.

Шрамированное, изуродованное лицо с серой, как у мертвеца, кожей не могло скрыть от неё душу — не идеальную, жестокую в своей наивности и жажде знаний, но без всякого злого умысла, одинокую. Амелл потянулась — медленно, чтобы не испугать — и поцеловала его в щёку, прямо под съехавшим левым глазом, а затем, когда он повернул голову, в тонкие растресканные губы — быстро, по-детски. Вряд ли он понимал, зачем она так поступила, но определённо находил что-то подобное в своих книгах.

Амелл провела ладонью вдоль худощавой руки, останавливаясь ненадолго на браслетах, которые он определённо надел для красоты уже потом, когда стал порождением тьмы, ведь золото не изменялось, и каждая кость прощупывалась без усилия, словно оголённая. Скверна в крови позволяла касаться его — этого падшего божества во плоти, изуродованного поисками мудреца, потерянного для мира, но не для неё. Вместе они могли свернуть горы, а не просто говорить об этом.

— Мы точно сработаемся.

На сей раз Амелл оставила его остывать в раздумьях — если, конечно, Архитектор хоть немного разволновался, по нему никогда не видно, — а сама ушла на прогулку. Судя по лязгу мечей, Пробуждённые тренировались друг с другом. Зов отступил, но песнь скверны до сих пор разливалась внутри, меняла и её плоть, подтачивала рассудок. Амелл была куда слабее Архитектора и не питала надежд, что тот продлит её жизнь надолго с той же приятной на ощупь, бледной кожей, но провести отпущенное время с пользой она точно могла.

Сцепив за спиной руки, Ута прохаживалась вдоль зала, где Пробуждённые отрабатывали приёмы со щитом и мечом. Поравнявшись с ней, Амелл улыбнулась звонкой трели скверны где-то за спиной, в лаборатории, и наконец призналась:

— Он прекрасен.

Ута впервые взглянула на неё без упрёка и просто кивнула.


End file.
